


video games // kim yoosung x male reader, nsfw

by yoosungsbf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosungsbf/pseuds/yoosungsbf
Summary: hi i dont know how to delete thi s
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	video games // kim yoosung x male reader, nsfw

no more. stop being horny.

**Author's Note:**

> ive literally never wrote a fanfiction before im so sorry.


End file.
